


Saying Goodbye Again and Again

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 07, Spoilers, theories about spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in case areyoumarriedriver's theory is correct...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts).



“Hello, Sweetie. Sweetie?” River rushed to the Doctor, sitting slumped in the jump seat in the console room. He looked up at her slowly, dragging his hands over his face as though to erase the expression there.

“I’ve just come from Manhattan.” His voice was nearly inaudible.

“Oh no, oh my love, no.”

“I can’t change it.”

“No.”

“But I can say goodbye. Without ever saying it.”

“Yes. You can.”

“Will you be here, River? When I need you after... after the times I say goodbye?”

“Always, my love. Whenever you need me.”

“Always and completely?”

“Yes. Always and completely.”


End file.
